


Agere Ficlets/Dabbles (Requests Open)

by PrinceOfHell00



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Angst and Feels, Babysitting, Bed-Wetting, Blood, Blood and Violence, Breastfeeding, Candy, Caregiver Agni, Caregiver Bard, Caregiver Grell, Caregiver Mey-Rin, Caregiver Sebastian, Caregiver William, Caregiver reader, Caring Bard, Caring Ciel Phantomhive, Caring Grell, Caring Sebastian, Comfort/Angst, Comforting Bard, Comforting Grell, Comforting Mey-Rin, Comforting Sebastian, Common Cold, Coughing, Crying, Cute Ciel Phantomhive, Cute Sebastian Michaelis, Cute Soma, Doctor Visits, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Kidnapping, Little Grell, Little Reader, Little Sebastian, Little Soma, Lullabies, Medicine, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Poor Ciel Phantomhive, Protective Sebastian Michaelis, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Sick Character, Stuffed Toys, Temper Tantrums, Thumb-sucking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaccinations, Wetting, babysitter Sebastian, big brother Ciel, bottle feeding, little Ciel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfHell00/pseuds/PrinceOfHell00
Summary: Black Butler age regression themed ficlets/dabbles.
Relationships: Agni & Soma Asman Kadar, Baldroy & Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel Phantomhive & Reader, Grell Sutcliff/Reader, Mey-Rin & Soma Asman Kadar, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis & Grell Sutcliff, Sebastian Michaelis & Reader, Sebastian Michaelis/Reader, Soma Asman Kadar & Ciel Phantomhive, William T. Spears & Grell Sutcliff, William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Comments: 70
Kudos: 145





	1. Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been writing these short fics whenever I get the inspiration and desire for them, and I thought why not share them with the rest of world. I also thought why not make this into a chapter series where anyone can request a ficlet/dabble. So, before we get any further:
> 
> Rules for requests: Black Butler related requests only, nothing sexual, nothing hardcore romantic (if you want certain characters to be in a relationship that's fine, but just nothing over the top), and please be as descriptive as you can when requesting a fic.
> 
> You can comment your requests down in the comments, or you can message me on one of my SMs located in the 'End Notes'. :3
> 
> Caregiver/little relationship: Bāpa!Agni and little!Soma  
> Soma's headspace: 4mo
> 
> "Bāpa" - papa, dad, daddy.

"Are you ready, my little Prince?"

The baby cradled in his arms grinned up at him and let out a soft coo.

Agni chuckled fondly, placing a kiss to his little one's forehead. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Anticipation filled him as he brought the bottle to Soma's lips. He'd been waiting for this moment since the start of their new and wonderful relationship. And now, a month later, it was finally happening.

Agni lovingly watched as his baby latched onto the rubber nipple, and started to gently suckle.

His heart felt like it could burst with how much love and joy was coursing through him at the beautiful sight, and he had to continuously blink back tears. He felt serene in this moment, he felt needed–needed in a way that only a parent could understand, and take such immense joy from.

"That's it, my sunshine, drink it all up. Oh, bāpa loves you so very much," he whispered, smiling wide at Soma, and staring deeply into his little one's eyes.

Agni began to hum quietly as he continued to feed his little Prince, feeling that everything was right in the world. At least, for this precious moment, it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment *cough*theygivemelifeandmotivation*cough* and/or kudos if you enjoyed, and may you have a great day or night! ^_^
> 
> If ya'll wanna follow me on any of my social media, here they are (they're all 18+, so pls only follow if you are):  
> Twitter: QueerEnbyLad  
> Snapchat: princeofhell00  
> Tumblr: princeofdarkness00  
> TikTok: queerenbylad00


	2. Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet and happy reunion between Agni and his little boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caregiver/little relationship: Bāpa!Agni and little!Soma  
> Soma's headspace: 5yrs

The sound of knocking resonated through the foyer of the Phantomhive manor.

Sebastian briskly walked to the large doors, already knowing who was standing on the other side. It was sooner than expected, but certainly not unwelcome, especially given the circumstance.

The butler opened the doors, revealing the smiling face of his one and only dear friend.

"Hello, Agni. Do come in. I know your Prince will be immensely happy to see you're back so soon," Sebastian said, smiling in return at the other man.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Agni stepped inside, and Sebastian closed the door behind him. "I am just as happy to be back with my little Prince sooner, as well. Thank you so much for watching him these past few days, it really does mean a lot to me."

"Of course, no need to thank me. It's what friends do, right? And besides, you've done the same for my little one on more than one occasion, so it's only fair I do the same for you," Sebastian responded, receiving a bright smile from Agni in return.

"So, my little Prince was no trouble?" Agni asked, a hint of concern in his eyes.

Sebastian chuckled fondly and shook his head. "No trouble at all, this time. A little down as usual for the first day, but after some time with my little one the day after, he was as lively as ever."

Agni breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, I'm very glad to hear that."

They walked through the manor halls, until they reached the drawing room.

"I put the both of them down for a nap about an hour ago, but my master woke up out of his headspace just a few minutes before you arrived, so it's only Prince Soma who still sleeps," Sebastian explained when they stopped outside the closed door. "I'll leave you two to your reunion, now," he said, giving a bow before walking back down the hall.

Agni opened the door, heart melting at the sight of his little Prince curled up on a floor of blankets and pillows, clutching his beloved elephant to his chest.

Agni quietly walked in and shut the door, going over to the sleeping boy and kneeling down beside him.

"My Prince, it's time to wake up. Bāpa's back," he softly coaxed, running a firm but gentle hand up and down the boy's blanket covered back.

Slowly, Soma's eyes opened, and when he finally registered who was in front of him, let out a cry of joy and threw his arms around Agni's neck.

"Bāpa, you're back, you're back! I'm so happy you're back!" Soma exclaimed, squeezing Agni tightly.

Agni couldn't help but laugh and squeeze his Prince back in just as tight a manner. He was filled with such joy and love to have his little one back in his arms.

"I am, I am! And I'm so very happy to be back, I missed my little Prince so much while I was gone."

"I missed you so much too, bāpa. Never go away again!"

Agni chuckled softly at the boy's demand. "I can't promise that, little Prince, but I'll try not to go away again anytime soon."

" 'Kayyyyy." Soma gave a resigned sigh, but still stayed cuddled in Agni's arms.

"Did you have fun staying with your little brother these past few days, my sunshine?"

Soma's excitement perked back up at that.

"Uh-huh! We dids lots and lots of fun stuffs, bāpa!" He exclaimed, pulling back slightly to look into the man's eyes.

"And what kind of fun stuff did you do, my sunshine?" Agni asked with interest.

"We drawed, we played pretend outsides with Finny an' Rin, an'-an' we hads a tea party with our stuffies, then we's also gots read lots'a stories by Mr. 'Bastian–oh! An' I even gots to help Mr. 'Bastian take cares of Ciel when gots too lil' to play yes'er'day!"

"It sounds like you had a wonderful time, my little Prince. I'm so very glad to hear that." Agni beamed warmly.

"Mhm, I did. But I'm glad you're back, bāpa," Soma said, burying himself back into the man's arms.

Agni blinked back tears, and kissed the top of his Prince's head, before softly whispering, "Me too, my sunshine, me to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment *cough*theygivemelifeandmotivation*cough* and/or kudos if you enjoyed, and may you have a great day or night! ^_^
> 
> If ya'll wanna follow me on any of my social media, here they are (they're all 18+, so pls only follow if you are):  
> Twitter: QueerEnbyLad  
> Snapchat: princeofhell00  
> Tumblr: princeofdarkness00  
> TikTok: queerenbylad00


	3. A Dada to Make it Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard being the Earl of Phantomhive, but even when it all gets to be too much, Ciel always has his dada there for support and reassurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caregiver/little relationship: Dada!Sebastian and little!Ciel  
> Ciel's headspace: 2yrs

He couldn't take it anymore.

_"My Lord, with all due respect, this idea seems foolish and unwise."_

It was a never ending tirade.

_"Enough of this nonsense! Just accept my offer, and let us be_ _done_ _with this ordeal."_

Make it stop.

_"Please understand if don't feel entirely confident in putting my trust in a child, of all people."_

Please make it stop.

_"You little brat! How dare you think you can break a deal with me!"_

Please, _please_ make it stop.

_"Didn't mummy and daddy teach you to_ _listen_ _to the_ _grown_ _ups?"_

Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, make it stop. Make. It. _Stop!_

Ciel collapsed and fell to his knees in front of the manor's staircase. His lower lip trembled and his eyes filled with tears. A sob escaped him, forcing him to clamp a hand over his mouth so as not to alert anyone of his presence.

He could feel his headspace on the cusp of taking over his conscious, but he could be an adult. He could be an adult. He didn't need to be little.

Then, the words of the last man he had a meeting with earlier that morning, resurfaced to the front of the young Earl's memory.

 _"What makes_ _you_ _think you're so special? There's nothing about you that's special,_ Lord Phantomhive _. You're nothing but a sniveling little brat who will only manage to tarnish his father's name, in due time!"_

He broke.

Tears overflowed his eyes, leaving salty trails down his cheeks, and no matter how hard he tried to conceal his sobs behind his hand, they still broke free and echoed throughout the stairwell and entryway.

Ciel could feel that foggy feeling consume his mind entirely, making his emotions only that much more intense and overwhelming, making him want only one person.

Sebastian.

No. Not Sebastian. Dada.

He wanted his dada.

Just as Ciel pulled his hand away to call out for him, a pair of strong, familiar arms wrapped around him from behind. With tears and sobs still pouring out of him, the boy turned himself around to face who knew was his dada.

"W-wou' I b-b-be a d-dis-dis'poin'men' t-t'daddy?"

Dada was frowning but had a soft expression on his face. "No, little one. Your daddy would be very, _very_ proud of you and the amazing things you have accomplished; just as I am."

Ciel opened his mouth to reply something back, but instead of words, a long, drawn out sorrowful wail ripped from his throat.

Dada pulled him tight against him, pressing his head against the man's shoulder as he began rubbing a soothing pattern along his back, rocking him side to side.

"Let it all out, darling. Be as loud as you need to be, and let out all the bad feelings."

And he did. He let out the anger, the frustration, the sadness, the _grie_ _f_. All in the form of screams and cries that would leave him with a raw throat for the remainder of the day.

The next hour and a half was filled with the screaming wails of the regressed Earl, the sound resounding throughout the lower halls of the manor. When his crying finally came to a stop, Ciel lied limp in his dada's arms, sniffling pitifully against the demon's broad shoulder; feeling less like the voices from before were going to pull him into a black hole of verbal torment and misery.

"How does a warm bottle of milk and some time in the rocking chair sound, love?"

Ciel nodded slowly, and murmured, "Yes p'ease, dada." He closed his eyes, and focused on the sound of his dada's footsteps against the hard floor, and the low sound of the man's humming.

When the everyday adult world got to be too much for the young Earl, his dada always helped to make it all come to a stop. Even if only for a short while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment *cough*theygivemelifeandmotivation*cough* and/or kudos if you enjoyed, and may you have a great day or night! ^_^
> 
> If ya'll wanna follow me on any of my social media, here they are (they're all 18+, so pls only follow if you are):  
> Twitter: QueerEnbyLad  
> Snapchat: princeofhell00  
> Tumblr: princeofdarkness00  
> TikTok: queerenbylad00


	4. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our cute little Ciel wants some chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caregiver/little relationship: Daddy!Sebastian and little!Ciel  
> Ciel's headspace: 3yrs

"Choc'ate."

Sebastian whirled around at the sound of his (obviously regressed) Master's voice, having not registered the boy wondering away from his side until he heard him speak from behind the demon.

Ciel stood in front of a sweet shops' window, pointing at an assortment of chocolate treats sitting on display behind the glass, a hopeful look in his one visible eye as he gazed at Sebastian.

"Choc'ate?" The little Lord repeated.

Sebastian shook his head and smiled apologetically at his little one. "No, my little Master. I'm sorry, but it's much too close to dinnertime for any sweets."

Ciel's hopeful expression fell, being replaced by a pouty, defiant one.

"Wan' choc'ate," Ciel demanded, crossing his arms over his chest in an attempt to appear authoritative, but only managing to make himself look more adorably childish.

"I'm sorry, little one, but no."

"Bu' _daddyyyyy!_ " Ciel whined loudly, stomping his foot against the cobblestone ground.

Sebastian whipped his head around their vicinity, and breathed an internal sigh of relief when he saw there were only two people in the area, who were on the other side of the street and thankfully seemed to be engaged in conversation with one another. He needed to get his little one out of the public eye before someone recognized him (the last thing his little Master needed was for someone to catch him throwing a tantrum out in the open, and make it known to the rest of London).

"How about this, kitten–if you promise to behave like a good boy, and eat up all of your dinner, daddy will let you have _two_ slices of chocolate cake for dessert. How does that sound, my darling?"

"Mmmm... 'kay, daddy," the little one replied, uncrossing his arms as his pout melted away.

Sebastian smiled. "Wonderful. Now, let us be on our way, kitten," he said, holding out a hand for the boy to grab onto.

"Up, daddy?" His little one asked, holding up his arms and staring at Sebastian with a pleading look on his face.

How could Sebastian so 'no' to a face like that?

"As you wish, little one."

Sebastian gathered Ciel into his arms, suppressing a coo when his little one laid his head on his shoulder and stuck a thumb in his mouth.

With Ciel now securely in his arms, Sebastian began trekking back to their carriage just a couple blocks ahead.

And if anyone happened to take notice of the one and only Earl Ciel Phantomhive sucking his thumb like a babe while being held in his butler's arms, they would be sure not to say a word of it to anyone when they caught sight of said butler's red, blazing eyes.

Hell hath no fury like a demon protecting his child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment *cough*theygivemelifeandmotivation*cough* and/or kudos if you enjoyed, and may you have a great day or night! ^_^
> 
> If ya'll wanna follow me on any of my social media, here they are (they're all 18+, so pls only follow if you are):  
> Twitter: QueerEnbyLad  
> Snapchat: princeofhell00  
> Tumblr: princeofdarkness00  
> TikTok: queerenbylad00


	5. Daddy Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel is being stubborn about taking a 'regression break' from his work, but our caring daddy manages to convince him in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caregiver/little relationship: Daddy!Sebastian and little!Ciel  
> Ciel's headspace: 3yrs

"My Lord, may I suggest you take the rest of the day off?"

Ciel turned and gave Sebastian a glare.

"I don't have time for a break, Sebastian. There's too much work to be done," the young Earl replied in a haughty tone, turning back to the paperwork on his desk and scribbling down a signature onto one of the documents laid out in front of him.

"With all do respect, my Lord, you should have been done with these documents hours ago. It's more than obvious you can't focus, and are overdue in a much needed break–a 'regression break', to be precise."

"I'm fine, Sebastian. I'm perfectly capable of being an adult for the remainder of the day," Ciel responded, not looking up from the form he was reading.

Within the blink of an eye and without so much as a word of warning, Sebastian snatched the stack of papers off the desk, along with the one in Ciel's hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Sebastian?" Ciel exclaimed, slamming his hands down on the desk and glaring fiercely at the butler.

"I'd watch that language if I were you, little boy," Sebastian said sternly. "You're already on thin ice for continuing to ignore your mental and physical well being."

"I'm _fine_. Just because I've been a tiny bit stressed recently, doesn't mean I need to be a child, at the moment."

Ciel crossed his arms and glared over the desk at nothing in particular, a pout already beginning to take form on his lips–looking all like the petulant child he was desperately trying not to be.

"I think you do need to. I also think you know you need to, as well. You're just being stubborn."

"Am not," Ciel mumbled.

Sebastian bit back a smile at the boy's childish response.

"Come on, love. Allow yourself to relax for awhile. Wouldn't you much rather spend the day playing? It would be a lot more fun than boring, grown-up paperwork."

"No. _Hafta_ be a grown-up."

"You _don't_ have to, though, darling. Not for today, at least"

Sebastian placed the documents up high on one of the bookshelves, then went back over to the pouting boy.

"It's such a beautiful day, why don't we go outside to the garden and draw for awhile? Doesn't that sound like fun, darling?"

Sebastian combed his right hand through Ciel's dark locks, and smiled softly when the child leaned into his touch.

A couple moments of silence passed.

"C'n we read ou'side, 'stead?" Ciel eventually asked, looking up at Sebastian with a hopeful expression on his face (now fully submerged in headspace), sticking a thumb in his mouth.

"Of course we can, kitten. What would you like to read?"

"A'yi'ce!" The little one excitedly exclaimed around his thumb, grinning and giving a tiny bounce in his seat.

Sebastian softly chuckled. "Alice it is. Come here, baby."

The demon picked the boy up, and began walking towards the playroom to retrieve Ciel's favorite book.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, little one?"

"Y'ove 'ou," Ciel replied, nuzzling Sebastian's cheek like a kitten.

The adorable action and sweet words, made Sebastian's smile widen and his heart soar.

"I love you too, my little Ciel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment *cough*theygivemelifeandmotivation*cough* and/or kudos if you enjoyed, and may you have a great day or night! ^_^
> 
> If ya'll wanna follow me on any of my social media, here they are (they're all 18+, so pls only follow if you are):  
> Twitter: QueerEnbyLad  
> Snapchat: princeofhell00  
> Tumblr: princeofdarkness00  
> TikTok: queerenbylad00


	6. Goodnight, Little Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soma goes to his big brother after a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little/big relationship: Big brother Ciel and little!Soma  
> Soma's headspace: 4yrs

"Ciel. Ciel."

Ciel groaned at the sound of a voice, and the feeling of someone's hand shaking him.

"Mmph, ten more minutes, Sebastian," Ciel mumbled into his pillow, pulling the covers up higher over his head.

 _"Ciellllll!"_ The voice called, much louder and much whinier.

Ciel's eyes popped open and he turned to his right, where the source of the voice was coming from.

"I said–!" He stopped what he was about to say when he saw who it was that woke him.

Soma was kneeling on the bed, dressed in baby blue footie pajamas, frowning and clutching a beige teddy bear with a white and grey bow around its neck.

Ciel smacked a hand over his contract sealed eye, scrambling over to his nightstand and grabbing his eyepatch, hastily fastening it across eye. Afterward, he spared a glance at clock on the wall over his dresser, seeing it was past two in the morning.

"Soma, wha–why are you up so late?"Ciel asked, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eye and turning back to face Soma.

"Bad dream. I gots scared an' didn' wanna be alone," the taller boy quietly replied.

"Why didn't you go wake up Agni then?"

"Wan'ed big brother," Soma stated simply.

Ciel blinked in surprise. Soma always went to Agni after a nightmare, so why did he decide to come to Ciel instead? Not that he was really upset or complaining about it, it was just a little unusual. He actually found it kind of... sweet.

"Oh. Well, uh... do you want to talk about it?"

Soma shook his head. "Un-uh. S'too scary. Can I sleeps with you t'night, brother? Please?" He gave the slate haired boy a wide eyed, puppy dog look.

Ciel let out a small sigh of resignation, unable to resist his current little brother's big eyes and pouty lip.

"Alright, fine. Just for tonight, though." Ciel laid back down and patted the bed. "Come on, hop in."

Soma smiled brightly, quickly climbing under the covers and snuggling up close to the shorter boy.

"G'night, big brother," Soma mumbled against Ciel's shoulder, already sounding half-asleep.

Ciel couldn't help but smile fondly. He wrapped an arm around the long haired boy, and pressed a light kiss to his forehead.

"Goodnight, little brother. Sleep well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment *cough*theygivemelifeandmotivation*cough* and/or kudos if you enjoyed, and may you have a great day or night! ^_^
> 
> If ya'll wanna follow me on any of my social media, here they are (they're all 18+, so pls only follow if you are):  
> Twitter: QueerEnbyLad  
> Snapchat: princeofhell00  
> Tumblr: princeofdarkness00  
> TikTok: queerenbylad00


	7. Know I Love You, Dear, Know I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No better way to calm a distraught little boy, than being fed mama's milk while wrapped safe in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by the lovely and amazing ttfan111robstar1 <3
> 
> Caregiver/little relationship: Mama!Mey-Rin and little!Soma  
> Soma's headspace: 6yrs

Mey-Rin had just gotten done folding the last of the laundry, when the sound of wailing came from somewhere out in the hallway, quickly growing louder and closer by the second. She immediately recognized those cries, and hurriedly made her way out of the laundry room and into the hallway.

_"Mama!"_

As soon as Mey-Rin stepped out of the room and closed the door, a tearful Soma barreled into her, almost knocking her to the floor.

Once she steadied both herself and Soma, Mey-Rin wrapped her arms more securely around the little boy who had his head buried in her chest, clutching the back of her uniform tightly between his hands.

"What's the matter, sweet boy? Why are you so upset?" Mey-Rin asked, a worried frown on her face.

"B-bāpa said I-I can'd g-g-go t'L-L-ondon with 'im an' u-uncle 'Bastian an' b-big bro-b-rother!" He said between sobs, voice muffled by her chest and clothing.

"Sweetheart, they're going to London for a very important grown-up visit to the Queen's palace," Mey-Rin gently explained, rubbing large, soothing circles into his trembling back. "It wouldn't be a very fun visit for a little boy like you."

"Bu' 'is no'd _fairrrrr!_ I wanna go, toooo!" Soma whined, sobs drastically increasing.

"Oh, baby." Mey-Rin just continued holding him and rubbing his back, speaking soft words of comfort into his ear, and racking her brain for a way to distract and calm him down.

Then her eyes lit up when her mind landed on the perfect way to help her little boy.

"Sweetheart, can you look at mama?"

It took a minute more of coaxing for the distraught boy to pull back and look up at her, and when he did he still kept a tight hold on the back of her uniform. Tears streamed down his lightly flushed cheeks, hiccuping sobs still escaping him.

"How would you like to go lie down in mama's room and have some of her milkie?" She asked softly, tucking a stray hair behind his ear.

" 'M-Mama's Milkies'?"

"Yes, that's right, pet. How does having 'Mama's Milkies' sound?"

She usually only breastfed him when he was in his younger headspaces', but after recently speaking with Agni, she learned that children in India were fed from their mothers' breast until well over the age of two. Now was the perfect time to see if Soma would still be interested in breastfeeding when in one of his older headspaces.

"M'n-not too b-big?" Soma asked, a timid look in his teary eyes.

A piece of her heart broke off when she heard those words. He must have heard or possibly even seen how England viewed the nursing of a child after a certain age, and it got him feeling insecure about it in his older headspaces'.

She cupped his face in her hands, gently wiping away the tears that fell. "Regardless of what others may say, baby, you're never too big for something that brings you comfort and makes you happy. Whether you're four months or four years old, mama will always be happy to nurse you whenever you need or want it. Never forget that, sweet boy." She gave his forehead a kiss, before pulling her hands away.

Soma nodded in understanding, sniffling wetly. "Want 'Mama's Milkies', please."

Mey-Rin's lips split into a wide, bright smile. "Come on then, pet, let's go get comfy in my room."

She took hold of Soma's left hand with her right, and began leading him to her bedroom.

Once they were inside her room, Mey-Rin had Soma lie down on the bed while she dressed down. She unbuttoned the back of her dress, lowering the top of it until her breasts were exposed. Before Mey-Rin joined her little boy on the bed, though, she took off her spectacles and carefully set them on her nightstand. Soma loved her eyes, and took great comfort in being able to gaze into them when he nursed.

Mey-Rin took her place on the bed beside her sniffling and hiccuping little boy. As soon as she did, he crawled into her lap and grabbed two fistfuls of her dress. She wrapped her arms around him, cradling him close. There was a brief moment of hesitation on his part, but soon enough, Soma latched onto her right breast and began to suckle, staring up into her brown eyes with an adoring gaze.

Mey-Rin let out a quiet, content sigh. These moments with Soma were precious to Mey-Rin, they always brought her a sense of peace and tranquility, and an overwhelming amount of love as she watched her baby nurse; knowing she was bringing him comfort, and giving him nutrients that would help keep him healthy. In these moments, she felt truly blessed.

She could feel him slowly calming down, melting against her as he continued to suckle, admitting little snuffling sounds as he did.

The auburn haired woman spared a glance at the clock in her room, and saw that it was just a little after two in the afternoon. Soma didn't usually take naps when he was six and older unless he didn't get any sleep the night before, or if he was sick, but after all the crying he did, Mey-Rin felt it would be in his best interest to get him to sleep for at least an hour.

Mey-Rin gave him a warm smile, and began combing her left hand through his long, soft hair.

She started to sing.

_Down in the valley, valley so low_  
_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow_  
_Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow_  
_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow._

_Roses love sunshine, violets love dew_  
_Angels in heaven know I love you_  
_Know I love you, dear, know I love you_  
_Angels in heaven, know I love you._

Soma's eyes began to droop, and his suckling gradually grew sluggish.

_Writing this letter, containing three lines_  
_Answer my question, "Will you be mine?"_  
_"Will you be mine, dear, will you be mine?"_  
_Answer my question, "Will you be mine?"_

_Down in the valley, valley so low_  
_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow_  
_Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow_  
_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow._

By the end of the song Soma's eyes were completely shut, and his breathing was evened out in sleep. Though, even in sleep, he still subconsciously suckled from her every so often.

Mey-Rin's smile grew, and she planted a kiss on the tip of Soma's nose, then another on the little boy's forehead, her lips lingering for a few prolonged seconds.

When she pulled back, she whispered, "Sweet dreams, pet. Mama loves you so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment *cough*theygivemelifeandmotivation*cough* and/or kudos if you enjoyed, and may you have a great day or night! ^_^
> 
> If ya'll wanna follow me on any of my social media, here they are (they're all 18+, so pls only follow if you are):  
> Twitter: QueerEnbyLad  
> Snapchat: princeofhell00  
> Tumblr: princeofdarkness00  
> TikTok: queerenbylad00


	8. A Daddy and his Little Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short, adorable moment with Grell and her daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by alien__puppy. I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> Caregiver/little relationship: Daddy!William and little!Grell  
> Grell's headspace: 2yrs

Grell placed the small plastic doll in the little yellow bed, covering her with a tiny teal blanket, and humming _'Twinkle Twinkle_ _Little_ _Star'_ underneath her breath as she did.

"Grell, sweetie, dinner is ready. It's time to clean up your toys now."

Grell looked up from her dollhouse and at her daddy, who was standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

"Bu', daddy, I wanna keep p'ayingggg!" She whined, giving him a pout.

Daddy gave her a stern look in return. "Sweetheart, you know the rules; once it's dinnertime, the toys go back where they belong. You'll be able to play some more afterward, alright?"

"Daddy p'ay wit' me a'fer?"

The bespectacled man's stern expression melted into a warm, soft smiling one.

"Of course, darling girl. I'd be happy to. Now, go on ahead and get those toys cleaned up, sweetheart. Daddy will wait right here so he can help you down the stairs."

Grell's face split into a bright grin. " 'Kay, daddy!"

The little girl quickly got to work, bouncing around the room as she began picking up her toys and putting them away in her toy chest and closet.

Once all the toys were put away, she turned to her daddy and exclaimed proudly, "All done!"

"Wonderful job, Princess!" Daddy praised. "Come along, darling girl, let's go have dinner," he said, holding out a hand.

She beamed at him, and skipped over and grasped his hand with one of her own.

"Daddy, c'n we p'ay ou'side a'fer eatin'?" Grell asked as they walked down the hallway and towards the stairs.

"We most certainly can, Princess."

Grell cheered and lightly bounced on her feet. "You the bestest daddy ever!"

Daddy pressed a kiss to her temple. "And you're the best little girl a daddy could ever ask for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment *cough*theygivemelifeandmotivation*cough* and/or kudos if you enjoyed, and may you have a great day or night! ^_^
> 
> If ya'll wanna follow me on any of my social media, here they are (they're all 18+, so pls only follow if you are):  
> Twitter: QueerEnbyLad  
> Snapchat: princeofhell00  
> Tumblr: princeofdarkness00  
> TikTok: queerenbylad00


	9. Mama's Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mama and his little one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired by a fanart I saw on Twitter yesterday to write this small piece. I also really wanted to write something where Ciel calls Sebastian 'mama' instead of 'daddy/dada or papa', so hopefully ya'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :3
> 
> Caregiver/little relationship: Mama!Sebastian and little!Ciel  
> Ciel's headspace: 2yrs

"Get off me, Sebastian!"

Sebastian sighed, readjusting his hold on Ciel's face after the boy jerked away from him for the second time.

"Must we go through this every time, young Master?"

"I don't wanna! Just stop already!"

"You're teeth need a proper check-up every month, young Master, it's necessary for your health. And since you're so fearful of the dentist, I must be the one who does it."

"My teeth are perfectly fine! Now get off!"

"I will be the judge of that, my Lord."

Just when Sebastian finally got the young Lord's mouth pried open and was about to start feeling around his teeth with two fingers, Ciel jerked away again, but ended up accidentally knocking his front row teeth into Sebastian's fingers in his haste to move away.

Ciel gasped and his hands flew up to clasp over his mouth, eyes widened in shock.

"Young Master, are you alright?" Sebastian asked concernedly. "I'm so sorry. You moved so quickly I had no time to remove my hand."

Ciel didn't respond right away, instead the boy's eye became shiny with tears, and a little whimper escaped him as his legs gave out and he fell to the floor on his knees.

"H-hur'ds...!" He whimpered behind his hands, tears slipping down his cheeks.

The boy's response alone confirmed to Sebastian that this wasn't his Master standing in front of him anymore, but now his little one.

Sebastian quickly knelt down in front of the crying child. "Oh, my poor Darling. It's alright, it's alright. Can I see your mouth, precious?"

Ciel whined, but slowly let his hands fall to his sides.

"Hur'ds, mama."

"I know, my darling, I know." Sebastian smoothed the child's hair back. "Open wide, sweetheart."

The little one opened his mouth.

Sebastian gently pulled his lower lip down, inspecting both his teeth and gums, and thankfully saw no damage of any sort.

"You're okay, sweetheart. No harm done. Mama's very sorry."

The demon let go of the little boy's lip and pulled him close.

"S'okay, mama. No'd mad," Ciel replied, snuggling into the man's chest and letting out a yawn.

"Tired, sweet boy?"

The little one sluggishly nodded his head, yawning again.

"Mhm. Wanna s'eep, mama."

"A nap it is then. Let's get you to bed, sweet boy."

Sebastian stood up with the little one in his arms, and began the walk to Ciel's bedroom. Once there, the demon got the boy undressed from his big clothes and into a silk, navy blue pajama set, before settling him under the covers.

"Mama?"

"Yes, dear heart?

"Mama lie down wi'v me?" The little boy asked, looking up sweetly at Sebastian with his large, round eyes.

He smiled warmly at his little one. "Of course, kitten."

Sebastian removed his shoes, tailcoat, vest and gloves, and climbed into the bed. Ciel wasted no time in cuddling up close to the demon, nuzzling into his neck like a newborn kitten against its mother's body.

Sebastian placed a kiss to the crown of the boy's head, before starting to hum a lullaby and rub soothing patterns along the boy's back.

When the child's body grew limp and heavy with sleep, Sebastian stopped his humming, but kept up the soothing motions along his little one's back.

"Have sweet dreams, my darling. Mama will be here when you wake up."


	10. Until The End of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel has a nightmare about his dada not loving him and leaving him, but his doubts and fears are quickly put to rest after he goes to Sebastian for reassurance and comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by AGbugs. I hope it's what you had in mind and that you enjoy! <3
> 
> Caregiver/little relationship: Dada!Sebastian and little!Ciel  
> Ciel's headspace: 1yr

_"Did you really think this charade would last forever? How foolish."_ _A dark chuckle filled the eerily silent room._ _"Or should I say–how_ childish _of you."_

_Ciel felt a lump growing in the back of his throat at his butler's words._

_"W-what are you saying, Sebastian?" The boy asked, fear and confusion clear in his voice._

_"_ _Did you truly believe a demon could honestly love you? If that were the case, I wouldn't really be a demon, now would I?" Sebastian replied, lip curling into a cruel smirk._

_Ciel's eye widened in hurt and disbelief. "You're lying," he whispered._

_"I do not lie, I speak only the truth to you. I am unable to love, and therefore I am unable to love you."_

_Ciel shook his head furiously, refusing to believe the man's words._

_"You're lying, Goddammit!"_

_"Except I'm not. I've never loved you, and I never will. You may be my Master, but you were nothing but another delectable soul for me to feast upon the moment this contract was completed."_

_Ciel felt his heart break in two and drop into his stomach. "N-no, y-you can't actually mean that. You're... you're..."_

_"I'm what,_ young _Master?_ "

_Hot tears burned Ciel's eyes, and his throat began to constrict. "Y-you're... y-y-you're s'pose t'be my dada," the young boy choked out, tears spilling down his cheeks._

_The demon barked out a laugh._

_"Oh, please. As if that ever meant anything to me. I told you, it was all a facade. Nothing but a game–a game I've become dreadfully bored of."_

_Sebastian_ _walked up to him, peering down at him with_ _cold, emotionless eyes._

_"I'm done playing pretend. The contract is over. Your soul isn't worth it anymore," the demon said, before turning and walking away, disappearing through the door._

_Ciel's body shook, causing him to fall on his hands and knees._

" _No!_ _Come back, come back,_ _come back!_ _"_

_He screamed in anguish, his crying increasing; tears creating a small puddle beneath him as his head hung low._

_"P-pl-ease c-c-come b-b-ack! I'm sorry, I'm s-sorry! Come back!"_

_The boy looked back up at the door, deep sorrow shrouding his face, and desperately shouted, "Dada, come back!"_

A sound between a gasp and a sob escaped Ciel as he jolted awake, hands gripping his comforter so tightly his knuckles were white and his fingers were growing numb. He stared up at the dark ceiling for a moment, getting his breathing under control again. Tears stained his cheeks, and continued to fall as he replayed the moment in his dream where Sebastian admitted to never loving him, and how he said that being his dada never meant anything to him; that all of it was just a game of pretend.

Another sob escaped him, and he could feel himself pummeling hard and fast into his headspace, making the world around him feel very big and scary–and him feel very little and afraid.

He needed his dada. He needed dada to tell him that the words in his dream weren't true, that he really does love him, and that he would never leave him.

With his motor skills lacking because of his headspace, it took Ciel a moment longer just to get the thick comforter off. Before he climbed out of bed, though, the boy reached under his pillow and pulled out his special blankie. It was a white and light blue, woolen blanket that Sebastian knit for Ciel in the beginning of their 'dada and baby' relationship–he never slept without it, even when he wasn't in headspace. Blankie now clutched tight and close to his chest, Ciel got out of bed and made his way to the door of his bedroom.

Ciel admitted small, hushed whimpers as he shakily stumbled down the darkened hallway to his dada's room. Ever since Ciel started regressing, Sebastian moved into one of the upstairs' bedrooms to be closer to the young boy, just in case he were to age down during the night (like tonight). The demon wasn't always in his room, but on most nights when he didn't have work to do around the manor, he would spend them in his room reading until sunrise. Ciel really hoped tonight was one of those nights.

When he finally reached the door, he breathed an internal sigh of relief at the sight of flickering light beneath the wooden frame. He turned the (thankfully unlocked) knob and pushed the door in.

His dada was lying atop his bed covers with a book in his hands, dressed down in his white dress shirt and black trousers. The moment he opened the door, dada immediately looked up from his novel and over at him. Ciel watched as the man's surprised expression quickly turned to concern, most certainly due to seeing the boy's teary face and the blanket wrapped in his arms (he never walked around with his blankie when big).

"Ciel–whatever's the matter, darling?" Dada asked, setting the book down on his nightstand and getting off the bed.

Fresh tears filled Ciel's mismatched eyes, and before Sebastian could walk closer to him, Ciel was across the room and burying his face into his dada's chest, his little body trembling with renewed sobs.

"Ah. Did you have a bad dream, precious?"

A shuddering sob left the baby, but he managed a jerky nod in response.

"My poor darling. Do you want to talk about it, sweet boy? It might help, if you did."

"Y-y-you say y-you d'in l-lo'be me n-n-o mo', an' th-tha' you d'in w-w-wanna be m-my dada an'mo' ee'ver, 'den... 'den you _lea'bed me!_ "

Ciel broke into harsh, guttural sobs as soon as his explanation came to an end.

"Oh, baby," dada sighed in a pained tone. "Can you look at me, please, sweetheart? Can you look at dada?"

It took a bit more coaxing, but Ciel eventually lifted his head up and looked at Sebastian, still keeping a death grip on the demon's shirt, while tears and sobs still endlessly poured out of him.

"Darling, I would never, _ever_ , leave you." Sebastian gently caressed the baby's wet cheek. "I love being your dada, it brings me such joy, and has given me a true purpose in your world. Now, instead of only searching mindlessly for souls in this world, I have something much greater and enjoyable to give my time to. You've given me something precious, something no other human has ever managed to give me, until now."

He smiled softly, and cupped the little one's face in his big, warm hands.

"Love. You've given me love, an emotion I thought was impossible for my kind to truly experience. And I will never take this love for granted, nor will I ever toss it aside for _anything_. I love you, Ciel. Nothing can, and never will change that."

Sebastian leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Relief shot through every inch of Ciel's being, erasing all traces of fear and doubt caused by his nightmare. The little one managed a watery smile to show his dada how much his words effected him, before throwing himself back against the man's chest and crying tears of relief.

His dada held him in the middle of the room like that for awhile longer, continuing to speak sweet words of reassurance to him, until Ciel's tears came to a stop and all that remained were stuffy sniffles.

"Let's get you back to bed, love. You need your rest."

"Wi'v you? P'ease?"

Ciel looked up at the demon with a pout and wide, puffy eyes.

His dada softly chuckled. "Of course, my darling. Come, let's get into bed, precious," dada said, picking him up and settling him under the black covers of the man's bed, before climbing in himself.

Sebastian pulled Ciel against his chest, lying Ciel's blankie across the baby's shoulders, before then covering him up with the bed sheets. He cradled Ciel's head with his right hand, while the other began moving soothingly up and down the little one's spine.

"Dada?"

"Yes, my darling?"

"Can'd s'eep."

"Is your bad dream still bothering you, dear heart?"

Ciel shook his head. "Nu-uh. No'd s'eepy."

"Ah, I understand. Would you like a lullaby then, precious?"

"Yes, p'ease." Ciel nodded, nuzzling his face into the man's white clothed chest.

Dada lightly cleared his throat, then started singing.

_Now it's time to say good night,_

_Good night, sleep tight._

_Now the sun turns out his light,_

_Good night, sleep tight._

_Dream sweet dreams for me,_

_Dream sweet dreams for you._

_Close your eyes and I'll close mine,_

_Good night, sleep tight._

_Now the moon begins to shine,_

_Good night, sleep tight._

_Dream sweet dreams for me,_

_Dream sweet dreams for you._

_Close your eyes and I'll close mine,_

_Good night, sleep tight._

_Now the sun turns out his light,_

_Good night, sleep tight._

_Dream sweet dreams for me,_

_Dream sweet dreams for you._

_Good night,_

_Good night, everybody,_

_Everybody, everywhere,_

_Good night._

By the end of the song, Ciel's eyes were entirely closed, and his breathing began evening out as his consciousness slowly started fading away into sleep.

Just before the last shred of his conscious fell into that familiar, comforting darkness, Ciel heard his dada's voice speak in a whisper against his temple.

"Until the end of time itself, I'll love you. Sweet dreams, my precious baby."


	11. Daddy's Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel is kidnapped and wakes up alone in a cold, dirty prison cell. The fear and implications of being locked away from the world again, and doubt about whether Sebastian will come rescue him or not, cause him to regress; intensifying his terror of what may come, and his desire to be back home with his daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by the lovely AGbugs. I hope it's what you had in mind and that you enjoy~! <3
> 
> Caregiver/little relationship: Daddy!Sebastian and little!Ciel  
> Ciel's headspace: 2yrs

Ciel's eyes fluttered open. He felt disoriented, his vision blurry, and his head throbbing madly. He tried reaching a hand up to rub at his forehead and relieve some of the pain, but he wasn't able to raise either of his arms no more than a few inches from his body.

When his vision cleared he looked down at his hands, eyes widening when he saw that he was in handcuffs. A chain was attached to the cuffs, bolting them to the ground. He slowly moved his head around, taking in his surroundings to gauge where he was. He sat on cold, hard concrete, three stone walls covered in grime surrounded and enclosed him, and in front of him were tall, rusted metal bars. He was locked in a jail cell.

Ciel took a few deep breaths, trying not to let the growing panic and fear get the better of him. Even though the cell looked nothing like the cage from his days of being held captive, his mind refused to believe there was a difference to the current situation.

_'I... I'll be be fine. I just have to wait for Sebastian to come for me.'_

He thought to himself. Sebastian would be here soon. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to him, Ciel knew that to be true. Well, that is... if the demon still even cared about him.

The memories of what led the Earl here to begin with, came rushing back to him all at once. He remembered getting into a fight with Sebastian about wanting to drop a couple of his lessons, just the ones Ciel didn't find necessary or beneficial to his future. When their fight escalated further, and Sebastian snapped and told Ciel to go stand in the corner, and that he wouldn't be allowed any sweets for a week because of the way he was behaving, Ciel slapped the butler across his face and shouted an 'I hate you', before storming out of the manor in a raging fury. The last thing he remembered was walking through the forest, before suddenly being grabbed from behind and having a damp cloth (soaked in chloroform, no doubt) placed over his mouth and nose, and everything fading away into black.

What if Sebastian didn't come for him because was still angry with him? What if he really believed Ciel hated him? What if... what if Sebastian didn't want to be his daddy anymore?

Ciel let out a tiny whimper. Everything suddenly started feeling a whole lot bigger, louder, and scarier.

He wanted to go home. He wanted to be wrapped up in warm blankets by the fireplace, surrounded by all his stuffies, while being sung lullabies and fed a bottle of warm milk by his daddy. He really, _really_ wanted his daddy.

All of a sudden, the sound of a metal door slamming open resounded through the hall that led to his cell, causing the now regressed boy to clumsily scramble over to the left corner of the cell (the darkest), the chains on his cuffs rattling noisily against the concrete. He brought his knees up to his chest, as close as he could manage with the metal restrictions binding his wrists. He so desperately wished he could suck his thumb, that always helped soothe him when he was afraid and alone. 

Tears filled the boy's mismatched eyes when heavy footsteps grew closer to his cell, but he willed them to the best of his ability to not fall, and bit his lip to keep anymore distressed noises from escaping him.

A burley man smoking a cigarette walked up to the cell. "Well, look 'oo's awake," he said, a smirk curling his lips. "Did lit'o Lord Phant'om'ive sleep well? I sure 'ope so. Yer gonna want t'be nice an' rested fer the auction t'night."

Ciel shivered, biting his lip until he tasted blood. Those words were so similar to the ones spoken to him all those years ago.

The man crouched down to his level outside of the bars, giving him a dark, hungry look.

"Yer gonna make me a fortune, boy. Everyone is gonna want a pri'ee lit'o thing like you to play wi't. Those special eyes o' yours will 'specially 'tract wealthy noblemen who're willin' t'pay a heavy price, jus' t'see 'em starin' up at 'em everyday." The tobacco smelling man admitted a low chuckle.

Ciel's shaky fingers twitched, automatically wanting to reach up and cover the mark embedded on his eye. He hadn't even noticed the eyepatch was gone until his kidnapper mentioned his glowing, violet eye.

"But before all that, maybe me an' the boys will take you out o' yer cage to play fer a lit'o while. I can't promise _you'll_ 'ave much fun, though." The revolting man leered at him, more scratchy chuckles echoing through the boy's cell.

Pure, carnal terror coursed through Ciel's veins at the man's word's, turning his blood ice cold, and causing his whole body to quake with such ferocity, that he swore he could hear his bones clattering against each other. Memories of his time with the cult consumed his vulnerable mind, and even if he'd tried, he couldn't have stopped what happened next.

Warmth began spreading across the front of his shorts, quickly followed by a hissing sound as his bladder emptied itself onto the concrete ground. Soon there was a small pool of urine surrounding him, the liquid slowly seeping towards the bars, where a now dumbstruck and vaguely disgusted looking man stood on the other side.

A tense silence filled the air. Then suddenly, his kidnapper erupted into loud, teeth grinding laughter.

" 'Oly 'ell! Did me eyes really jus' witness the _'Earl o' Phant'om'ive'_ piss 'imself? 'Oo knew the Queen's mutt was still jus' a pup in train'in!"

The man was laughing so hard he had to stand up and lean against the bars, clutching his stomach with a hairy knuckled hand.

Ciel's cheeks were flushed a bright shade of red from both embarrassment and oncoming tears. His lips were quivering, and his throat was burning and getting tighter by the second.

As the man's cruel laughter continued on, seeming to be never ending, the battle to keep his cries held back came to an end. The young boy's face crumbled, and hot tears poured out of his eyes, leaving salty trails down his red cheeks, as shuddery sobs forced their way out of him.

"I-I w-w-wan' m-my d-da-da– _daddyyyy!_ " Ciel wailed, his sobbing becoming harsh and guttural.

The boy's tearful omission resulted in his kidnapper laughing even harder, making the boy bite into his lip again in a vain attempt to stave off his sobs. He could feel a thin trail of blood sliding down the side of his trembling mouth.

"Oh, the poor pup wants 'is daddy, eh? How pathe'ic. 'Ow you were ever known as a 'Villainous Noble', is a mystery t'me. But that does'n mat'er now. Yer sure t'give some bloke a great deal o' entertainment if you keep on actin' like this."

The kidnapper's next bout of laughter was abruptly cut when the man suddenly let out a scream of agony. Ciel watched in fear and mild fascination as the man was dragged away from the bars by a long, shadowy appendage, his bloodcurdling screams echoing through the air. After a sound like that of a tree branch snapping in two rang out, the screams came to a stop, and light, hasty footsteps began making their way toward him.

The footsteps came to a halt in front of the filthy cell, and there stood the person Ciel had been wanting to see since the moment he awoke in this horrid place.

"Da-d-daddy!" The child choked out between heavy, renewed sobs, reaching his hands out as far as he could towards his daddy.

"Daddy's here, sweetheart, daddy's here."

Daddy spoke in a soothing tone as he bent open the bars of the cell. He walked in and knelt down in front of Ciel, grasping the handcuffs and carefully breaking them, giving the metal contraptions a dirty look as he threw them to the ground.

As soon as the handcuffs were finally removed, Ciel launched himself into Sebastian's arms, and burrowed into his daddy's chest, grabbing fistfuls of the black tailcoat.

Even with his daddy now here and holding him in his arms, images of bloody pentagrams and figures dressed in dark cloaks and masks, still kept flashing through his mind's eye.

"Don' le' 'em hur'd me, daddy! P'ease, they gonna h-hur'd me!"

"They can't hurt you anymore, sweetheart. Daddy made well sure of that. You're safe now, baby."

Daddy rubbed his back up and down, and in gentle circles, slowly rocking him side-to-side.

"D-don' wanna be hur'd 'gain by bad peoples. P'ease, don' le' 'em, daddy!"

His daddy tightened his hold on him, and cupped the back of the boy's head with his free hand. "Daddy will never allow any of those bad people to hurt you like that ever again. I promise, precious, I'll always be here to protect and keep you safe."

Hearing his daddy's words made the horrific memories of his past gradually begin to recede back into the dark corners of his mind, and in return filled him with the feelings of warmth and safety. Until Ciel remembered the awful things he said and did to the man earlier–then a tidal wave of guilt and shame crashed into him, making his tummy twist, and his lungs feel like they were being squeezed for all the air they had.

"I s-sorry, da-daddy."

"Whatever for, dear heart?"

Ciel choked back a sob. "Don' h-hate you, a-an... v'ry, _v'ry_ sorry for hittin'. Di'n m-mean i'd. P'ease don' s-st-stop bein' m-my d-d-da-addy!" He started to cry again, trying to bury himself deeper into Sebastian's chest.

"Darling, look at me," Sebastian crooned softly, gently extracting the crying child from his chest, and lifting his chin up with silky gloved fingers. "I know you didn't mean either of those things. You said them in a fit of anger, something many children do, even though they shouldn't."

Ciel whimpered at that, stomach churning, heavy with guilt.

"But I forgive you. I did the very moment you stormed out of the manor, actually," his daddy continued. "There's nothing you could ever do, or say, that would make me stop being your daddy. I love you so much, my little Ciel, more than I ever thought was capable." Sebastian slightly tilted his head down, and pressed a lingering kiss to Ciel's forehead.

Ciel felt his tummy settle, and his chest loosen up. Most of his guilt and shame melted away, but he still couldn't help but feel bad about the way he treated his daddy, so he silently vowed to try and be on his best behavior for the foreseeable future for him (even if that meant taking whatever punishment he would most likely still be receiving, without any complaint).

Ciel threw his arms around his daddy's neck, a small smile gracing his tear stained face. "I lo'be you too, daddy," he whispered, pressing his face into the crook of the man's neck, inhaling his daddy's pine and hazelnut scent.

"Let's get going, little one. You've been in this cold and filthy place long enough," daddy said, placing his hands under Ciel's arms, ready to pick him up.

"Wai'd!" Ciel gasped, pushing himself away from Sebastian a bit, and shyly looking up at him through his messy fringe. "Um... hadda a's'dent, daddy," he said quietly, a pink blush painting over his ruddy cheeks, creating a magenta looking hue.

Sebastian gave the boy a reassuring smile. "I know, love, and it's alright. It was only an accident, nothing a bath can't fix right up."

Ciel nodded, giving his daddy a tiny smile in return. " 'Kay, daddy."

Sebastian picked him up, one arm supporting the middle of the little boy's back, while the other went under his knees. In turn, Ciel wrapped his arms around the demon's neck, nuzzling against him and letting out a content sigh.

As they began making their way out of the cell area, Ciel looked up at Sebastian and said, "Daddy?"

"Yes, darling?"

"A'fer my ba'f, c'n I has a baba, an' you sings t'me? P'ease?"

Daddy looked down at him with a bright, warm, shiny smile. "Of course, my little love. I'd be more than happy to," he replied.

Ciel's smile widened and he let out a small, happy giggle, snuggling his face back into his daddy's warmth; feeling loved and safe, here in his daddy's arms.


	12. I Will Always Fight For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Grell wakes from a horrific nightmare about her daddy being killed, and can't find the other reaper anywhere in their home, she goes in search for him at reaper headquarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by the lovely AGbugs. I hope it's what you had in mind and that you enjoy~! <3
> 
> I'm sorry it took me longer than usual btw, I'm still getting the hang of writing Grell and Will's relationship in this way, so I wanted to make sure I made it as perfect as I could. I'm a bit of a perfectionist lol, especially when it comes to my writing. X3
> 
> Ship: Grelliam  
> Caregiver/little relationship: Daddy!William and little!Grell  
> Grell's headspace: 1yr

_Blood. So,_ so _much blood splattered the floors and walls of the sitting room._ _For the first time in her long existence, instead of relishing in the striking beauty of blood streaks and splatters, the sight of the crimson liquid only made her feel sick to her stomach. And the one who stood in the center of it all, was the man who meant everything to her._

_William was on his knees in the middle of the room,_ _suit ripped and torn, with_ _deep lacerations on every inch of his body, the wounds pouring endless amounts of blood onto the already saturated flooring beneath him._

_How could one reaper produce that much blood and still be alive..._

_It wasn't only Grell and William who occupied the room, though. Standing above the battered reaper, was none other than 'The Undertaker'–or as he was known by reaper society, Adrian Crevan._

_A monstrous shiver racked Grell's frame when Undertaker turned his gaze to her. His usually playful, mischievous eyes now looked cold and hateful, sending continuous shivers down Grell's spine as they bore into her own frightened irises._

_"It wouldn't have had to come to this, if you'd just left well enough alone," t_ _he traitorous reaper said, his tone hollow and emotionless, sounding completely foreign to her ears._

_Undertaker grabbed a fistful of William's matted, bloody hair, tilting his head backwards until his throat was exposed. He lifted his terrifyingly large death scythe high up into the air, aiming it straight at William's jugular._

_Her love finally turned his gaze toward her, looking at Grell with half-lidded eyes, clouded with pain. "G-Grell... ru-r-run...!" He exclaimed as loudly as he could, voice painfully hoarse._

_"Will... n-no, I..."_

_She trailed off, not knowing what to respond with. She couldn't just run away and leave the love of her life to die. But she also didn't know what she could do to stop Undertaker from killing him, either. Plus, even if she did want to run, that would have been impossible; her body was paralyzed, completely frozen and glued to the blood splattered floorboards, shaking so hard, she swore a tooth might have chipped from the sheer force._

_"P-please... run, Gre–!"_

_Before William could finish choking out one last warning to her, Grell watched in wide eyed horror as Undertaker sliced into the other reaper's throat, and as bucketloads of blood gushed out of him, further coloring him crimson._

_Grell's chest tightened, her breathing becoming short and labored, as she felt the world around her shattering into millions of microscopic pieces. Tears of rage and heartbreak filled her emerald green eyes, immediately cascading down her face._

_A choked sob escaped her and she fell to her knees, letting out a scream of pure anguish._

_**"Daddy!"** _

_**//////////////** _

Grell's eyes shot open, a small scream escaping her as she bolted upright in bed. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, breathing shaky and uneven.

Once she got her breathing back under control, and her senses began making a comeback, there were two things she immediately took notice of.

The first thing Grell noticed, was that she was fully submerged in her little headspace, and in a _very_ young headspace, at that. She hadn't felt this little in quite some time, and she couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit overwhelmed by it.

And second, there was a cold, wet sensation between her thighs and beneath the mattress. The bright red, satin shorts she wore were clinging to her like a second skin, making her feel gross, itchy, uncomfortable–and so, _so_ little.

Grell's eyes filled with tears and her lower lip started to quiver. She whimpered, turning to the right side of the bed, fully prepared to wake her daddy up.

Instead of seeing the man's sleeping, glasses-less form lying beside her like usual, though, Grell's heart sank into the pit of her belly when she was met by an empty space. Tears finally cascaded down the little girl's face, breath hitching, and her throat beginning to tighten with inevitable sobs.

"D-daddy?" Her voice cracked when she called out into the darkened room for the other reaper.

A few seconds passed, and she was met with only silence.

"Daddy?" She called out again, this time a little louder, and in a slightly stronger tone.

After another few seconds passed, Grell was once again met with silence.

Where was daddy? Why wasn't daddy answering her or coming to her? Was daddy hurt?

Was daddy still even alive...?

The memory of her daddy's wide eyed expression as he choked on his own blood flashed through her mind again, causing her belly to fill with dread and fear.

She needed to find daddy. _Now_.

Grell grabbed her glasses off the nightstand, almost dropping them in her haste and lack of motor skills, poking herself in the face a few times before actually accomplishing the task of properly putting them on.

The little girl fumbled with the thick, wet blankets for a moment, before finally managing to push them away and clumsily climb out of bed (though, not without a grimace and whimper when her thighs brushed together and stung badly). Grell made her way to the door, opening it and walking out into the hallway.

The hallway had two sets of nightlights on either side of the walls, lighting up the hall in soft, yellow glows, making it less scary to walk alone.

For the next few minutes, Grell wondered around the small house in search for her daddy. When she found no trace of him within their home, her mind instantly went to worst case scenarios', causing more tears to spill, and her tummy to twist in nauseating knots.

Just when the red-haired little girl was about to give up on ever getting to see her daddy again, and having to spend the rest of her eternal existence all alone, she caught sight of the shoe rack by the front door, and saw that her daddy's dress shoes he always wore for work were gone–which meant he just wasn't home. It also meant that Grell had a decision to make; she could either wait until William came back, or go out and look for him (she already had an idea of where he was).

In the end, Grell chose the latter, and found herself outside their home, heading in the direction of Grim Reaper headquarters. They lived only a few blocks away from headquarters, so the walk there never took much time at all, but considering how uncoordinated Grell currently was because of her headspace, it was taking her longer than it would have had she not been little. Being out in the cold, windy night in only a pair of urine stained shorts and matching thin tank top, certainly wasn't making the trip any easier, either.

She breathed a small sigh of relief when she finally reached the large, white doors. The little reaper slowly pushed the doors open, peeking her head in and looking around for anyone in the lobby. Luckily, reception was empty and there weren't any other reapers around in the area. Grell stepped in and shut the doors behind her, beginning to make her way towards the elevator. When she stepped in, it took her a minute to remember which floor William's office stood on, but once she did she clicked the number three, and the elevator begun to descend upward.

Once the metal doors opened, Grell rushed out and down the hallway to her right, checking each dark wooden door for daddy's name.

After finally finding the other reaper's office door, Grell forwent niceties and wasted no time in slamming the door open.

On the other side of the door, was a shocked and startled looking William T. Spears, sat at his desk with a pen in his hand, hovering over a document that lay on the wooden surface.

Seeing her daddy alive and well made the dread and fear instantly wash away, and caused tears of relief to spill over.

"Grell, what are you d–"

Before William could finish his sentence, Grell shot through the doorway and threw herself into her daddy's lap, body shaking with sobs as she wrapped her arms around him tightly and buried her face in his neck.

Daddy began rubbing a hand soothingly up and down her back, while he ran his other through her long, messy hair, making gentle shushing noises against her temple.

"Darling, what are you doing here? Are you hurt?" Daddy asked, tone heavy with concern.

"H-had ba' d-dream, an' h-h-ad a a's'dent. W-w-woke up 'fraid, an' l-lil', an' _'l-'lone_ _...!_ " Grell managed to choke out, before breaking back into heavy sobs.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I really didn't think I'd be stuck here this late into the night. Your Uncle Ronnie is certainly going to owe the both of us for this overtime."

Daddy stood up from the chair, placing an arm under her bottom as he did, and rummaged around his desk with his free hand until he found something that made a jingling noise. He stuck the item into his pocket, then used that hand to cradle the back of her head.

"Let's go home and get you cleaned and dressed into something warmer, princess," daddy said, walking out of the office and locking the door behind them.

By the time they made it back to their little home, Grell's wailing tapered off into small whimpers and the occasional stray tear. Once they were inside, daddy took her into the bathroom and cleaned her up with a soapy rag and water from the sink, telling her he would give her a bubble bath come morning. After Grell was clean, daddy took her into her little room and got the little reaper into a nappy, then dressed her in a pair of red footie pajamas covered in white snowflakes. Then after she grabbed her favorite stuffie (a soft, chubby deer named Nico) and her burgundy fleece blankie, William brought her back to their shared bedroom.

Once he had the blankets and sheets on the bed removed and replaced with fresh clean ones, William sat in the middle of the bed with Grell lying sideways on his lap, blanket loosely wrapped around her, with one arm coiled around her stuffie and the other around her daddy's neck. The little girl was significantly calmer now, but the tight grip she had on William's suit proved she was still being affected by her nightmare.

"Sweetheart, can you tell daddy what your dream was about?"

Grell whined and buried her face into her daddy's chest.

William rubbed her back comfortingly. "I know it must have been very frightening, princess, but it may help to talk about it."

Grell gave a tiny nod against the other reaper's chest, before hesitantly pulling her face away from William's suit jacket, resting her head against his shoulder, and clutching Nico and her daddy's collar just a bit tighter.

"D-dreamed you go'd'ed hur'd b-by U-U-Un'a'taker, a-an' I cou'n s-sa'be y-y-you, an' h-he k-k-killed y-y-ou!" Grell broke down into loud, shuddering sobs again.

"Oh, darling girl. It sounds like it was a very frightening dream indeed. I'm so sorry you had to wake up alone after something like that."

"W-wha' if he c-comes f-f-for u-us? I don' wan' you t'd-die, daddy!"

Grell pressed her wet face into the crook of William's neck.

"Sweetheart, look at me–" Daddy cupped the right side of her face and lifted it up. "Nothing bad is going to happen to me _or_ you. Adrian has no true reason to harm us, and even he tried, I'd never let him take me down without a fight–especially if you're involved. You're my world, Grell. My darling, little princess, who I will always gather the strength to protect and stay alive for."

William pressed a kiss to Grell's forehead, then one each to her cheeks and nose, and lastly, a chaste peck to her lips.

"I promise, I will always fight for you, baby," he whispered softly, staring into her eyes with a warm smile on his face.

A few more tears slipped out of the little girl's emerald eyes, but instead of being produced by fear, they were because of the love she felt radiating from her daddy's words.

A small smile lit up Grell's face, and she placed a kiss in return on her daddy's nose.

"Lo'be you, daddy. Lots."

"I love you too, Grell. So much."


	13. The Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian comes to babysit a sick Grell when William has to go into work. Grell isn't exactly pleased that her daddy has to leave her when she's sick, but Sebastian manages to turn her sad frown upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by the lovely AGbugs. I hope it's what you had in mind and that you enjoy~! <3
> 
> Ship: Grelliam  
> Caregiver/little relationship: Daddy!William and little!Grell + babysitter!Sebastian  
> Grell's headspace: 3yrs

"Daddy?"

William looked up from his phone with a small smile. "Yes, little one?"

"Do you hafta go t'work?" Grell asked from her position on the sofa, admitting a couple congested coughs afterward.

Daddy gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but daddy doesn't have a choice but to go into work today."

"Bu'd I don'd wan'd you t'go," she whined, pouting.

William pocketed his mobile and took a seat on the edge of the sofa Grell lied upon.

"I know, sweetheart, and daddy doesn't want to go either," daddy replied, brushing the hair hanging in her face out of her eyes. "But I promise, as soon as I get back this evening, we can do whatever you want for the remainder of the day. How does that sound, princess?"

Grell's pout semi-lessened, and she let out a dramatic sigh. "Yeah, tha'd sounds good, daddy."

Just as she finished responding, the doorbell went off.

"Ah, that would be Sebastian. And just in time, too," William said, standing up and heading toward the door.

Grell's pout returned full force. Don't get her wrong, she loved when Sebastian came to babysit her. He always told the bestest and funnest stories, _and_ made the yummiest strawberry cake that _ever_ existed. But today, she just wanted to be with her daddy.

"Heyyy, there's my favorite girl!" Sebastian cheerfully greeted her as he walked into the sitting room, his usual navy blue backpack slung over his shoulder. "How are you feeling, sweetie? Your daddy told me you haven't been feeling so well lately."

Grell whined loudly, hiding half of her face in her Minnie Mouse plush. "I feels yucky, Bassy. Gotsa cough, an' my head is ho'd, an' nose is icky an' drippy," she replied with a sniffle.

"You poor dear." Sebastian set his backpack down beside one of the chairs in the room, before taking a seat in the same one. "Luckily, I brought just the right thing to help make you feel better," he said with a bright smile.

" 'is no'd yucky pills like daddy gived me is i'd?" She narrowed her eyes at him from behind her plushy.

Sebastian breathed a laugh. "Nope. I promise it's not yucky pills."

Just as Grell opened her mouth to ask what it was the man had brought, daddy walked back into the room with his briefcase in hand.

"Alright, sweet girl, daddy has to go now." William leaned down and gave her warm forehead a kiss.

"Daddy, noooo! Need you here w'id meeee." Grell grabbed a fistful of her daddy's suit jacket.

"I wish I could, baby, but I can't. I'm sorry, but I promise I'll be back as soon as I can."

Tears welled up in Grell's emerald green eyes, and a high pitched whimper left her. "No go, daddy."

William caressed her cheek lovingly, gently disentangling Grell's fingers from his jacket and holding her hand in his. "Daddy loves you very much, and I _swear_ I'll be back before you know it. You be a good girl for Sebastian now, and I'll see you later, lovely," daddy said, letting go of her hand and giving her a chaste kiss on the lips, before straightening and heading to the door.

As soon as the door shut, warm tears spilled down the sides of Grell's cheeks, spilling into her hair and over her ears, breath hitching dangerously.

Sebastian took a seat on the edge of the sofa, thumbing away the little girl's tears. "Come now, darling, no need for tears. Your daddy will be back soon. And in the mean time, you and I get to spend the day together. We can do whatever you want, sweetie."

Grell sniffled, swallowing back a sob, causing more coughs to erupt from her. "Jus' wan' daddy, Bassy," she croaked.

"I know you do, sweetheart, I know. How about we do a puzzle, hm? That would be fun, yeah?"

Grell shook her head, pressing her face back into her Minnie plush, letting it soak up the salty tears that still fell.

"What about reading? Would you like for me to read you a few of your fairytale books?"

The little girl just whined and shook her head, once more.

Sebastian bit his lip in thought, face lighting up when an idea struck him a few moments later.

"I think I know of something you'll want to do," he said, an excited look in his amber eyes.

The man stood up and walked over to his bag, his back facing her as he unzipped it and took something out. He straightened back up, holding whatever it was behind his back as he walked over to her, piquing the little girl's interest.

"I was going to wait till this afternoon to bring this out, but I think right now would be a much better time." Sebastian brought his hands out from behind his back, revealing a DVD of the newest film 'Christopher Robin'.

Grell let out an excited gasp, removing her face from her plushy and letting it fall into her lap as she sat up, a large grin spreading across her flushed face.

"I know you've been wanting to see this film since it came out, so I rented it last night for us to watch today."

She gave a little enthusiastic bounce and clapped her hands. "Yay! We watch now? P'ease, Bassy?"

"We sure can, my dear. But first, you have to take your cough medicine."

Grell's smile dropped at the word 'medicine'.

"Bu'd i'd's grossss!" She whined, flopping back down on the sofa.

"I know, sweetie, but it's going to help your cough be less severe. Will you be my good, brave girl and take it for me? I promise we'll watch the film as soon as you do."

"Mmmm." Grell bit her lip. "Cuddle, too?"

"We can most certainly do that too, sweetness."

The little girl let out a small, resigned sigh. " 'Fiiiine. I take i'd, Bassy."

Sebastian gave her a wide smile. "There's a good lass. I'll be right back, darling."

Much to Grell's dismay, it didn't take very long for Sebastian to go and retrieve the yucky cough medicine.

"Alright, my dear, take this." Sebastian handed her a little plastic cup filled with a red, foul smelling liquid.

Grell gingerly lifted the measuring cup to her lips, and after a moment's hesitation, tipped the cup and poured the liquid into her mouth, quickly swallowing it down as soon as it hit her tongue.

Her face scrunched up in disgust at the taste, and she made a "blegh" sound to further show her disgust for the red liquid. It was like drinking juice made from spoiled berries.

"I gotsa yucky ta'se in my mouth now, Bassy. Don'd like i'd."

"Well, it turns out I have just the thing to help with that, little one."

Sebastian reached into his pocket, and the little girl's eyes widened with excitement when he pulled out a kiwi flavored lolly.

"This should do the trick. This is our little secret, though, sweetness. So no telling your daddy." He winked, and raised a finger to his lips in a shushing gesture.

Grell giggled and mimicked the same gesture. "Our secre'd," she fake whispered, taking the lolly and unwrapping it, sticking it in her mouth with a pleased hum.

"That better, sweetheart?"

"Uh-huh, i'sh yummy!" She slurred around the light green colored treat.

Sebastian chuckled softly. "I'm glad. So, is my favorite girl ready for the film and that cuddle now?"

Grell's smile returned tenfold. "Yu'b! Rea'y, Ba'shee."

Sebastian turned on the DVD player and put in the film, then sat down beside her. She immediately nestled into his side, one hand holding onto the lolly in her mouth, while the other held her plushy to her lap, head resting against the raven-haired man's neck. A content sigh escaped her when Sebastian begun combing his fingers through her bright red locks.

Grell still felt a little sad about daddy not being home with her–and her body still felt pretty icky–but sitting warm and cozy with her second favoritest person in the whole world, while they cuddled and watched a fun film together, made all the yucky feelings seem less bad.


	14. Daddy's Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has a bad dream and goes to his daddy for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by the lovely, amazing Cloe (ttfan111robstar1), enjoyyyy~! <3
> 
> Caregiver/little relationship: Daddy!Bard and little!Sebastian  
> Sebastian's headspace: 2yrs

"Daddy."

A low grunt left Bard at the voice near his ear. The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but his sleep clouded mind couldn't place it.

"Daddy...!"

Bard groaned and buried his face in his pillow.

"Daddy!"

Bard startled awake with a small shout when the voice rose in volume, and a hand roughly shook his shoulder.

"Wha'...!? Who...?"

The man bolted upright in bed and frantically looked around his room, eyes quickly landing on the tall figure bathed in moonlight, timidly sitting on the edge of his bed. Bard immediately recognized who it was.

"Sebastian? Hey, what's wrong, buddy?" Bard asked in a gentle voice when he noticed the tear tracks on Sebastian's face, and the blue footie pajamas covered in rubber ducks he had on, knowing it was his little boy sitting before him and not the man he worked with.

"Ba' d-dream, daddy," Sebastian whimpered, eyes brimming with fresh tears.

"Aw, c'mere, little guy." The blond-haired man beckoned the little boy over, scooting over to make room on the bed, spreading his arms wide open.

Without any hesitation, Sebastian crawled into Bard's welcoming arms, immediately burying his head into the crook of the man's neck, mitten covered hands clutching his shirt in a death grip. Bard began rubbing his trembling back up and down, and combing his fingers through the little one's silky, raven locks.

"It was a pretty scary dream, wasn't it, Sea Bass?"

He felt Sebastian silently nod his head against him.

"You wanna tell daddy what it was about?

Sebastian mumbled inaudibly.

"What was that, sweetheart? Daddy didn't hear you."

Sebastian sniffled and pulled away from Bard's neck, just enough to speak clearly.

"Big scary mon'ser wi't shar'b tee'f was chasin' me, an' I could'n f-f-find y-you." A soft sob escaped the little boy.

"I'm sorry you had such a scary dream, buddy. It's over now, though. You're here with me, and you're safe."

"Daddy p'omise t'a'ways p'tect me f'om mon'sers?"

Sebastian looked up at him with wide eyes filled with childlike innocence, tugging at and melting Bard's heart at the sight.

He gave his little one a smile. "I promise I'll always protect you, baby boy. Your daddy was a solider, remember? No monster will ever dare mess with you while I'm around," the man replied, giving Sebastian a wink.

Sebastian's mouth twitched up into a tiny smile and he snuggled up against Bard's chest, the grip he had on the man's shirt loosening.

Bard continued rubbing the little boy's back and running his fingers through his hair until the regressed man's breathing evened out, and his body begun growing heavy.

"Let's get you back to bed, sweetheart," Bard murmured, beginning to sit up further so he could get off the bed.

"No!" Sebastian exclaimed, voice panicked as he tightened his hold on Bard's shirt again. "Don' wanna be 'lone, daddy. C'n I s'eep w'it you t'nigh'? P'ease, daddy?"

Sebastian looked up at him with a pleading expression on his face, lower lip slightly pushed out in a pout.

The blond-haired man hummed as he tapped a finger against his chin, a thoughtful expression overcoming his face.

"Well, I think that would be alright–but only on one condition."

Bard forced his expression into a serious one, biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling.

"Wha's tha', daddy?"

"You can sleep here tonight, _if_ you promise not to order me around in the kitchen tomorrow."

The little boy giggled and nodded his head. " 'Kay, I p'omise, daddy."

Bard finally allowed himself to smile in both triumph for achieving a day without constantly being ordered around in his domain, and for the love he felt for his sweet little boy.

"That's my boy. C'mon then, bud, let's get some shut-eye before Mr. Sun comes out for the day," Bard said, sliding back down to lie on his pillow.

Sebastian got comfortable against the man's firm chest, and began to gently knead a piece of Bard's shirt between his fingers.

Sebastian yawned. "Nigh' nigh', daddy," he muttered, eyes falling shut.

Bard gave his little one's forehead a kiss. "G'night, baby boy. Have sweet dreams."


	15. Mummy & Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Sebastian share a cute moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by my lovely and amazing friend, Cloe (ttfan111robstar1). I hope it's what you had in mind and that you enjoy~! <3
> 
> This is my first time writing a reader-insert story, so hopefully I at least did a decent job lol.
> 
> Caregiver/little relationship: Mummy!Reader and little!Sebastian  
> Sebastian's headspace: 4yrs

"There go are, Bo," I murmur to the black and green eyed cat as I fill up his food bowl.

He meows at me, circling my legs and rubbing up against me, before going up to the bowl and starting to munch on the brown pebbles.

I chuckle and give him a scratch behind the ear. "You're welcome."

I straighten up from my bent over position, and make my way into the sitting room. After grabbing a novel from the bookshelf beside the telly, I take a seat on the sofa to read while I wait for my little one to finish up the remainder of his nap.

No more than three minutes into reading, I hear footsteps and a whine come from down the hall. I smile and put my book aside, immediately knowing who will be turning the corner any second now.

"Mummyyyy."

My darling Sebby shuffled into the room, hair standing up at all ends, eyes still glazed over with sleep. He raised a close-fisted hand and rubbed his right eye, while his other clutched his favored beige and white teddy by its paw. My heart fluttered and melted at the adorable sight he made.

"I'm here, baby boy. Come to mummy." I opened my arms toward him, smiling warmly at him.

Sebby stumbles his way over to me, little whines and whimpers escaping him. As soon as he reached me, he plopped himself down in my lap, burying his face against my neck. I begun carding my fingers through his wild, ebony locks, using my other hand to run up and down his sleep warm back.

"What's wrong, darling boy? Did you have a bad dream?"

Sebby shook his head. "No. Mummy was'n there when I waked up."

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweet boy. But don't you remember mummy tellling you she needed to get some things around the house done while you were having your kip?"

Sebby shook his head again, trying to nuzzle further into my neck. "I forgotted. Thought mummy would still be there when I waked up."

My heart clenched at his words, and I was unable to stop myself from feeling a touch guilty.

"Oh, love. Mummy's very sorry she wasn't there when you woke up."

"S'okay, mummy, m'not mad. Jus' missed you, s'all."

A wide smile broke out over my face. How did I become so fortunate to be the mummy of a sweet little boy with such a kind and cute nature?

"Such a sweet boy I have," I cooed, pressing a kiss to his temple. I felt him smile against me, relieving me of the small amount of guilt I felt for leaving him to wake up on his own. "Mummy does promise, though, that from now on she'll be there when you wake up from your naps."

Sebby's smile widened, and he hugged me tighter. "You the bes' mummy in the world!" He happily exclaimed with a giggle.

I felt my heart warm and melt into a puddle at his precious giggle and sweet words.

"And you're the best little boy a mummy could ever hope for."


	16. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A routine doctor's visit for his yearly physical, ends with a scared and upset Ciel receiving a vaccine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got heavily inspired to write this after reading chapter 4 of the one-shot series, 'Between Servant and Master', by blue.bitter.rabbit on Fanfiction.net. It's such a cute and sweet series, I highly recommend giving it a read if you're craving some wholesome Seb and Ciel content. The author did discontinue it awhile ago, and doesn't write for the fandom anymore, but it's still a very enjoyable read to go back to every now and then. ^_^
> 
> Caregiver/little relationship: Caregiver!Sebastian and little!Ciel  
> Ciel's headspace: 5yrs

"Sebastian, I don't want to do this. It's completely unnecessary."

"Not wanting something and something being unnecessary are two entirely different things, Master. And this is in fact very necessary."

"No, it's not. There's no need for me to see a doctor when I'm not even ill."

A quiet, exasperated sigh escaped Sebastian.

"Young Master, it's highly imperative that you get a physical once every year, regardless of whether or not you're ill."

Ciel scoffed. "I still think it's stupid," he muttered, crossing his arms across his chest, slumping down into the green sofa both he and Sebastian resided on.

The butler looked over at the grandfather clock. It was just a little after two, which meant the doctor would be arriving at any moment now. Sebastian instructed Tanaka to bring the doctor to the drawing room once he arrived, so Sebastian could stay with Ciel and make sure the young Earl didn't try to make an escape.

"There's no need to be fearful, young Master. Everything will be just fine," Sebastian gently reassured, knowing Ciel was only putting on a facade of annoyance to mask his fear.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian from his slumped position, and glared daggers at him. "I am _not_ afraid, Sebastian. I just don't want to see a doctor when I'm not ill."

Not wanting to get the Earl riled up any further before the doctor's arrival, Sebastian forwent mentioning the fact that even when he was ill, Ciel still whinged about needing to see a doctor.

Before either of them could say anything more, two knocks came from the doors of the drawing room. The sudden noise made Ciel jump and slightly dig his fingers into his forearms.

Sebastian stood up and opened the doors, revealing Tanaka and a balding man with a bushy mustache, who was carrying a large white medical bag in his right hand, and looked to be about the Steward's age.

"Hello, Dr. Kenneth, do come in. The Earl is just inside. Though, I must warn you, he's apprehensive about your visit, so it's put him in somewhat of a bad mood."

The doctor chuckled warmly and walked into the room. "Not to worry, I've dealt with many cases like this. An attitude and a temper tantrum or two would be nothing I haven't seen before," the man replied in a hushed whisper to the butler.

After dismissing Tanaka, Sebastian shut the doors and followed the doctor into the room.

"Hello, Lord Phantomhive. How are you today?" Dr. Kenneth kindly greeted the boy.

"Perfectly fine, thank you. Which is why I don't see the point in your visit today, doctor," Ciel replied in a haughty tone.

Sebastian frowned at his Master's tone of voice, and (literally) bit his tongue to keep from chastising the young boy.

The doctor took it in stride, though, and gave the boy a warm smile.

"I understand your frustration, my Lord, but all I'm here to do is a quick physical and then I'll be out of your way," the man replied, pulling out a stethoscope from his bag and putting it around his neck. "Shall we begin?"

Ciel let out a deep, resigned sigh. "Yes, fine. Let's get this over with."

It didn't take long for Dr. Kenneth to complete his examination. He listened to the boy's lungs, checked his eyes and ears, and lastly checked his reflexes.

"Now, I saw on your medical notes from your last doctor, that you've never received a smallpox vaccine before. May I ask why that is, my Lord?" The doctor asked.

"I was informed that my parents planned on waiting till after my tenth birthday to have it given to me. Obviously, that didn't happen."

"But why did you never agree to receiving one on your own? I'm positive your past doctors have broached the subject with you."

Ciel shrugged nonchalantly. "I didn't find it all that necessary, really. I am a nobleman, after all, so I doubt I'll have a strong chance of coming into contact with such a disease."

"With all due respect, Lord Phantomhive, that's just not true. Status and good hygiene will never be enough to prevent someone from catching this horrid disease. Please, I beg of you to highly consider allowing me to administer the vaccine today."

"No. That really won't be necessary, Dr. Kenneth. I'll be just fine as is."

"But, my Lord–"

"Doctor."

Dr. Kenneth turned to Sebastian.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind giving my Master and I a moment alone, please? Sebastian asked, giving the doctor a tight lipped smile.

"Ah–yes, of course! I'll just be right outside then."

The man scurried out of the room, sensing the dark tension that was radiating from the butler.

Once the doors to the drawing room were swifty shut, Sebastian turned his attention to the sulking child.

"Young Master, you will be getting that vaccine today," Sebastian stated firmly.

"Since when do I take orders from a mere servant?" Ciel snarled, glaring up at the demon harshly.

Sebastian slightly narrowed his eyes back. "When it comes to your health, you will. And I am not just your butler anymore, but also your caretaker."

Ciel's face flushed and he turned his glare to the floorboards.

"I'm _not_ little right now," the boy said through gritted teeth, refusing to meet Sebastian's gaze.

"Even when you're not little, I'm still going to care for you as both my Master _and_ my child."

The Earl scoffed and lifted his gaze from the floor to stare back into Sebastian's eyes, a smug smirk curling his lips. "I can just order you to send the doctor away."

"No, you can not. When it concerns your health, the contract states that orders as such are to be ignored out of safety for the contract holder. And even if that weren't the case, I still wouldn't follow such reckless commands."

A growl made its way past Ciel's gritted teeth.

"I'm not getting the bloody shot."

"Oh, you most certainly are, young man."

Ciel jumped up from his seat and shouted, "No I'm _not!_ "

The boy made a run for the doors, but got no more than a couple feet away from the sofa before Sebastian had his arms around his middle, picking him up and wincing when the child let out a frustrated screech.

"Make all the fuss you want, but I refuse to allow you to continue going about your days unprotected from a deadly illness," Sebastian said to the struggling and whinging boy in his arms. "You may come back in now, doctor!" He called out, causing Ciel's struggling to grow more desperate.

The boy repeatedly shouted 'no' as the demon took a seat upon the sofa and placed him facing forwards on his lap, keeping a firm but gentle hold on the young Earl with one arm still wrapped around his middle, and the other across his heaving chest.

When the doctor walked back in, he gaped at the scene before him.

"I would recommend we don't try and wait for him to tire out, doctor. My Master is a resilient creature who can keep this up for an excessive amount of time, you see. So if you would, let's please proceed with the vaccine," Sebastian said when the man didn't move from his spot at the doors' entrance.

Dr. Kenneth blinked and lightly shook his head out of the stupor he'd been in, closing the doors and making his way over to his bag of medical supplies. He hurriedly but carefully got the vaccine prepared. Once it was ready, Sebastian removed his arm from Ciel's chest and quickly undid the buttons on the left sleeve of the boy's jacket, and rolled it along with his white undershirt up to his elbow. After placing his arm back over the Earl's chest, the butler gave the doctor a nod to proceed.

"Alright, my Lord, this will be but a small pinch," Dr. Kenneth calmly reassured, gently gripping the Earl's flaying wrist to steady his arm.

"No! Both of you get your hands off me! Get off, get off, get–!" A squeaky gasp escaped Ciel when the doctor slipped the needle into the crook of his elbow.

"There we go!" Dr. Kenneth cheerfully exclaimed after injecting and removing the needle, taping a cotton ball over the injection site. "Now you'll be protected from that horrid disease."

"See, Master? That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

When Sebastian received no response from the boy, the demon's brow furrowed in concern.

"Master, what's–"

A low whimper left the young boy's throat, and Sebastian could feel the child start to tremble. Instantly knowing what was about to happen, Sebastian regarded the doctor who was packing up his medical bag.

"Dr. Kenneth."

"Yes, butler?" He asked, standing up and turning to face Sebastian.

"What you're about to bare witness to does not leave this house. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Sebastian narrowed his gaze at the man, eyes flashing red for a split second.

The doctor flinched, taking a few steps back. "Wh-whatever do you–"

Before the doctor could finish his shaky question, Ciel let out a shrill wail.

"O-owieee! H-hur'ds, o-o-owww!"

"Oh, baby boy," the demon cooed, lifting and turning the regressed boy to face him, and bringing the little boy's tear streaked face to his shoulder, rubbing large circles on Ciel's back. "It's okay, you're okay. It's all over now."

"Hu-h-urds, 'Bastian!"

"I know it does, darling, I know. It won't hurt forever, though, I promise."

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught the demon's attention, and he turned his head to see Dr. Kenneth standing beside the doors with his bag in hand, looking a mixture of confused and uncomfortable.

"I-I'll just be taking my leave now. I um... I wish you and the Earl a good rest of the day." The man shifted from foot-to-foot, giving an awkward smile.

"Of course, doctor. I wish you safe travels."

"Farewell then," the doctor said, raising and waving a hand.

"Oh, and Dr. Kenneth?"

Sebastian called before the doctor could open the door.

"Y-yes?"

"Remember, not a word of what you saw here today to anyone. Otherwise, I daresay you'll find yourself in a very unpleasant situation." Sebastian allowed his eyes to flash red again, letting the color last a few seconds longer.

A choked gasp escaped the man as he scrambled for one of the door knobs, frantically nodding his head in understanding.

"Y-y-yes, of c-course! Not a word of this will be spoken whatsoever, I a-assure you," he stammered, before bolting out of the room and hastily shutting the door behind him.

"Well, it seems we'll be needing to find you another doctor, little one."

Ciel–who was now thankfully significantly calmer–raised his head and scrubbed at his wet eyes, pushing his eyepatch off in the process. "No more doctors, 'Bastian. They scary an' give ouchies." Ciel frowned, protectively holding the arm he got pricked at against his chest.

"I understand shots are never fun or pleasant, sweetheart, but they're very important," Sebastian gently responded, wiping away the tear tracks on Ciel's ruddy face with a gloved hand.

"But _whyyyy?_ " Ciel whinged in question.

"Because they help you stay healthy and protected from illness. You don't like to be ill, right?"

The little boy's eyes widened, and he shook his head back and forth. "Uh-uh. Bein' ill is no fun, 'Bastian. Makes me feel hot all over an' makes my ches' hurt."

"Exactly, kitten. That's why shots are very important, so people have less of a chance of feeling that way."

"No other way?"

Sebastian solemnly shook his head. "I'm afraid not yet, baby. Maybe one day there will be other ways besides shots to keep illness away, though."

Ciel pouted. "It's gonna take f'ever," he mumbled.

Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle in amusement. "Well, even if it does take awhile, you don't have to worry about getting another shot for a very long time, baby."

"Good. They hurt lots."

Suddenly, a great, big yawn overtook the little boy.

"Is my little kitten feeling sleepy?" Sebastian asked, already knowing that the vaccine was the cause for his sudden sleepiness.

"Mhm, m'very sleepy, 'Bastian." Ciel yawned again and rubbed at his marked eye. "Don' know why."

"It's the medicine, kitten. Nothing a nap won't help with, though," the demon explained, standing up from the sofa with the boy secured in his arms.

During the process of Sebastian getting up and shifting Ciel in his arms, though, the little one accidentally put too much pressure against his sore arm.

Ciel yelped, his bicolored eyes filling with fresh tears. "Owww," Ciel choked out, sniffling.

Sebastian made a sympathetic noise. "Aw, my poor darling. Would kisses help make it better?"

Ciel nodded. "Uh-huh," he murmured, looking up at Sebastian with pleading, watery eyes.

Sebastian very gently lifted Ciel's sore arm, then placed four feather light kisses to and around the injection site.

"Did that help, baby boy?" Sebastian asked after pulling back.

Ciel sniffled, his lips turning up in a small smile. "Uh-huh. Kisses from 'Bastian always make ouchies feel better."

Sebastian gave the little boy's forehead a kiss. "That makes me very happy to hear, baby."

Ciel yawned again and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, resting and nuzzling his head against the butler's shoulder.

" 'Bastian lie down with me?" The boy asked, eyes drooping.

"I certainly will, kitten," Sebastian softly replied, beginning to walk toward Ciel's bedroom.

"You da' bes', 'Bastian. L've you," Ciel slurred, eyes completely falling shut and body going slack in the demon's arms.

Sebastian smiled tenderly down at his adorable, sweet little boy. "I love you too, baby boy."


	17. Mommy, Daddy, and Baby Makes Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special, sweet moment with Reader and her little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by lilylover. I hope it's what you had in mind and that you enjoy~! <3
> 
> Ship(s): Reader x Sebastian  
> Caregiver/little relationship(s): Mommy!Reader and little!Ciel + daddy!Sebastian  
> Ciel's headspace: 6mo

You awoke to the sound of crying and someone's hand firmly but gently shaking your shoulder, along with a rich, baritone voice calling your name over the upset cries. Even though your mind was still hazy with sleep, you instantly recognized who was crying and what these particular cries meant. Before even opening your eyes, you lifted yourself up and leaned back against the headboard with a small groan. You blinked for a moment, clearing your bleary vision. When your vision finally cleared and your eyes adjusted to the dark, your gaze immediately landed on the tall man dressed in a butler's uniform (your lover must have still been tending to the manor when the crying started, you thought), who stood by your bedside cradling a wailing, slate-haired child in his arms.

"I'm sorry to have to wake you, [y/n] my love, but it would seem our little one is hungry," Sebastian said, giving you an apologetic smile.

"It's alright, darling. When it comes to our baby, I never mind being woken up", you responded, smiling tenderly at the both of them. "Just lemme get situated, then you can hand him over."

You leaned forward slightly and reached behind your back, starting to unbutton your green and white nightgown. Once the garment was undone you pulled the top down, revealing your full breasts.

"Okay, give him here," you said, holding out your arms.

Sebastian placed the baby in your outstretched arms. You cradled Ciel's head in the crook of your elbow, wrapping your free arm under his legs and padded bottom, and brought his head close to your right breast.

The minute Ciel caught the scent of the milk already starting to leak from you (caused by his close proximity), he latched onto your breast and began to suckle with vigor.

A sigh of relief and content passed your lips when after a couple of minutes, a physical warmth enveloped your chest, signaling that the let-down reflex had taken effect.

You looked down at the child in your arms and stared into his bright, bi-colored eyes. He stared back up at you, eyes openly vulnerable and shrouded in innocence, and reached a hand up to grab a fistful of your long [y/hc] hair. Your heart melted at the sweet, adorable action. Oh, how you would do anything to keep this precious child happy and safe.

From the very moment Ciel regressed for the first time in front of you, you knew you had made the right decision in agreeing to be his mommy. And having Sebastian by your side for love and support, as both Ciel's daddy and your lover, only made your life that much better.

"We're so fortunate."

You hadn't even realized you'd spoken out loud until you felt the left side of the mattress sink, and a warm body press against your side.

"Indeed we are," Sebastian said, wrapping his arm around your shoulders. "We have a wonderful a little boy, amazing friends and colleagues, and each other for the rest of eternity." The man ended his sentence with a kiss to your temple.

You kept your gaze on the babe in your lap–who's eyes were now beginning to sleepily droop–but leaned into your lover's embrace, lying your head on his shoulder, smile widening and making the corners of your eyes crinkle in joy and affection.

"Exactly. And I couldn't be more grateful or happy."


	18. Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a bad day, but luckily his mama is there to make things better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by LibraPunk53. I hope it's what you had in mind and that you enjoy~! <3
> 
> Ship(s): Reader x Grell  
> Caregiver/little relationship(s): Mama!Grell and little!reader  
> Reader's headspace: 1yr

You unlocked the front door of the flat you shared with your partner and caregiver, dragging yourself inside and shutting–well, alright, more like slamming–the door behind you swiftly. You let out a deep, irritated sigh, feeling exhaustion wash over you like a tidal wave. Slipping out of your shoes, you throw your backpack down beside them and trudge into the sitting room. An 'oomph' escapes you as you flop onto the sofa face first.

Today had not been kind to you. You were twenty-seven minutes late to your first uni class (all because you just _had_ to stay up late catching up on YouTube drama videos). In the rush to get to school, you ended up forgetting two important textbooks for two of your individual classes, leaving you with only vague notes from each of them as a shoddy backup to help get you through both classes. During your lunch break, you also ended up getting into a fight with one of your friends (in all honesty, you can't even remember what started it now). Your mood only grew more sour when it was time for your last class, and the (asshole) professor berated you for not knowing what she called, "simple knowledge". Then to top off your crap sandwich of a day, you got an angry call from your sister on your way home, yelling and screaming about either something to do with her girlfriend or your mother (it was hard to decipher her exact words when she got that angry), before abruptly hanging up on you a few minutes before you arrived home.

So it really wasn't a surprise when you began to feel your mind going fuzzy around the edges, and the sudden desire for the comfort of your blankie and paci overcame you. But you didn't have enough energy to get up from the sofa to go grab them, so instead you turned your head to the side and settled for your thumb as a temporary source of comfort.

As you nursed your thumb, your eyelids began to grow heavy and before you knew it, you were falling into a dreamless sleep.

You don't know how much time has passed, but when you finally wake up, it's to a soft voice and a hand running through your (h/l) hair. Slowly you open your eyes, and are met with the beautiful, fiery red hair and emerald green eyes of your mama.

"Hi, sweet boy," mama whispered, smiling warmly down at you.

With the stressors of the day still very fresh, combined with the grogginess that always came with waking up, and now feeling extremely little, your vision blurs with tears.

You take your thumb out of your mouth and turn onto your back, then reach your arms out toward mama and make grabby hands at her, little whimpers escaping you.

"Oh, my sweet (y/n)," mama cooed. "Come here, baby, come to mama."

Mama picked you up and settled you in her lap, her right arm supporting your neck, while her left hand began to rub circles against your back. You wrapped your arms around her, nuzzling into the crook of her neck and inhaling her sweet, comforting scent, feeling a calmness wash over you now that mama had you in her arms.

"What's got you so upset, baby love? Can you tell mama?"

You sniffle, gripping the back of her red jumpsuit with one hand, while the other travels back up to your mouth and tucks your thumb back in. "Ba' day, mama," you mumble around the digit.

"My poor baby. I'm sorry you had a crummy day. Do you want to tell mama about it?" She asked, beginning to make random patterns and shapes on your back.

You wanted to tell mama about it, but trying to use more than four or five words right now felt impossible. Instead you just whined and pressed your face harder into mama's neck.

"That's okay, darling boy." Mama kisses the top of your head. "You're feeling very little right now, aren't you, baby love? Yes, I know, sweetie, I know."

Mama cradled you tightly to her chest and stood up from the sofa.

"Let's get you changed out of your grown-up clothes, then mama will make you a yummy bottle, and we'll have a nice cuddle in bed," mama said as she carried you to the bedroom.

After mama got you dressed in a pair of footie pajamas covered in safari animals, she propped you up in bed, then gave you your blankie and replaced your thumb with a paci. Once you were settled, and were reassured that mama would be back soon with your yummy baba, you sucked on your paci and played with your blankie as you waited for mama to return. When she finally did, she set the bottle on her nightstand and climbed into bed beside you, then once again pulled you into her lap and drew you close.

Mama wrapped your blankie around your shoulders, then plucked your paci from your mouth and replaced it with the nipple of your baba before you could make a fuss. You immediately began to suckle, sighing contently at the sweet warmth that hits your tastebuds. Mama makes the best babas'.

After drinking for only a short amount of time, you start to feel sleepy again, and your eyes begin to droop.

"Close your eyes and go to sleep, my sweet (y/n)," mama murmured, before beginning to hum a song and slowly rock you from side-to-side.

You let your eyes fall shut, allowing yourself to get lost in mama's soft humming and in the soothing rocking motion. The familiar pull of sleep quickly begun to take your conscious under the irresistible blanket of darkness. The last thing you heard and felt before falling into a deep sleep, was your mama's loving, soft spoken words, and her lips as she placed a gentle kiss on the tip of your nose.

"Mama loves you so much, with all her heart and soul. Sweet dreams, my baby love."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment *cough*theygivemelifeandmotivation*cough* and/or kudos if you enjoyed, and may you have a great day or night! ^_^
> 
> If ya'll wanna follow me on any of my social media, here they are (they're all 18+, so pls only follow if you are):  
> Twitter: QueerEnbyLad  
> Snapchat: princeofhell00  
> Tumblr: princeofdarkness00  
> TikTok: queerenbylad00


End file.
